Never Again
by CataclysmicReality
Summary: After cruel separation from her family in her early youth, Sakura has dedicated her life to finding the ones responsible and delivering the justice never dealt.  So a fate like hers occurs never again.
1. Falling

Never Again

After cruel separation from her family in her early youth, Sakura has dedicated her life to finding the ones responsible and delivering the justice never dealt. So a fate like hers occurs never again.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Falling**

Young Sakura smiled with bubbling laughter as she and her second cousin Tomoyo chattered on about reflections of the day's excursion to the amusement park. Tomoyo's mother, Sakura's first cousin once removed, Daidouji Sonomi looked back in the rearview mirror and smiled. The two were like sisters, and much like her and Nadeshiko were when they were younger.

Due to Sonomi's connections with her toy company that was doing an exhibition there, she had taken the two children with her without charge, though it wasn't a worry. The rest of Sakura's family had opted out in order to do other things about the house.

It wasn't unusual in the least, though it was typically difficult to restrain Nadeshiko from entertaining her wild side with her youngest, but she was stubbornly healthy like that. Sonomi was a bit disappointed, but perhaps she could drag her first cousin out next weekend, and leave the kids with Sakura's father for once. She giggled at the thought as she pulled up to the curb in front of the house. Sakura bursting out in a hurry to go announce the intrepid group's arrival, while she had Tomoyo help her pull a few free trial toys from the trunk, as well as other miscellaneous items.

Meanwhile, car completely behind her, Sakura raced to the door, reaching to put the key in the lock to push it open when she found herself sprawled across the entrance carpet, the door pushed wide.

Momentarily paused by the suddenness of it all, she was too surprised to cry at the fall at all, pushing the thoughts aside as her brother had told her to do when she wasn't really in need of assistance, to continue her mission to alert the family of her presence. Not even bothering to question things beyond her level of understanding or to notice the broken lock and splintered doorframe as she rushed into the house. Her house key left abandoned at the front entrance along with her outdoor shoes.

"Sakura!" Sonomi called gently after the small child as she and Tomoyo dutifully approached the house with the day's rewards. Though she saw the fall from the corner of her eye, she just shook her head. In all honesty... that child was just like her mother... waaaay too full of energy for her own good. Surely... given the mix between the energy of her mother and the curiosity and persistence of her father... she was certain to have quite the future ahead of her. It was kind of—

A sudden gut-wrenching scream broke through the air and caused whatever happy thoughts Sonomi carried to shatter in an instant. The various items in her hands fell to the sidewalk with a clatter as she quickly stayed Tomoyo by the house and rushed in to where the scream originated, briefly seeing the broken lock in passing. Although the scream itself served as warning to what may come, she didn't want to expect the worst, not on a day like today... not when everything was so innocent!

And as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, the worst imagined scenario paled in comparison to the reality of what lay before her. A very sight that lay before the open terror-filled eyes of a girl who hadn't been learned of the world enough to know the level of evil that spilled into her impressionable mind... or given the ability to handle it. Even Sonomi wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"M-mother..." Sakura uttered as she stepped hesitantly forward into the darkening world before her. "F-father... brother..." she stopped short and fell forward onto her knees, her hands landing on the floor before her to stop her descent, the impact of which sent ripples across the crimson pool that she had collapsed onto... a faded wet warmth seeping into the fabric of her soft pants and over the back of her small hands.

"Nadeshiko... no..." Sonomi whispered in horror from a semi-collapsed position by the doorway as she stared over the bodies of the three before her. Her legs didn't want to respond to the urgency of the moment.

"T-to... Tomoyo!" she called out in a pained voice as she crawled over to the unmoving Sakura, who was still upon all fours and staring at the pool beneath her. "Tomoyo! S-stay there!" She put her hand over Sakura's eyes and her arm around her waist, pulling her back and shielding her from the sight.

"Don't come!" Sonomi's cries of desperation to her daughter raised in decibels as her eyes fell over the cracked skull of young Touya, his small, lifeless eyes staring out at nothingness. "Don't you ever come!" She choked through her tears as her eyes washed over Fujitaka's slashed chest and bloodied appendages. "I—I'll... never..." her own eyes became blurred by tears as she hand over Sakura's eyes shook uncontrollably. "I'll never forgive you if you come!"

Her hand fell away as she lost the strength to hold it there, favoring instead the act of cradling the shock-still child in her arms, the one whose eyes had settled on the still unmoving body of her mother, who looked as though she had merely fallen from her seat at the table, the extended cord of the phone clenched in her pale hand pulled taunt and the objecting tone long silent.

This sight, coupled with the sobbing sounds of her older cousin were the last things she could remember, before her world slipped into the darkness.


	2. Enter Silence

Chapter 2: **Enter Silence**

Tokyo:

During the day, it is a city full of activity and packed to the brim with the comings and goings of everyday life. Everybody going about their business and entertaining themselves with goals, aspirations, and a means of notoriety. At night... there's not that much difference. It's just a different look at life.

But it is a life not meant for everyone.

Certainly, at the darkest part of night, seventeen year old Tomoyo knows that it is a night most definitely not suited for her. No night is really.

But if it is the only means to finding what she needs to find, then she will use it without hesitation.

All the same, if she could do without wandering into the dangerous territories, she would also do that, perhaps even more quickly.

She stopped at a corner and adjusted her jacket and cap, limiting the amount of her femininity that she showed the outside world as much as possible. Though it was perhaps too warm for this, she wouldn't let a little heat discourage her. Satisfied with the adjustments, she continued on her way, going deeper into the territories of the gang 'Silence'.

Technically, she had been within their territorial range for quite some time now, but as some of those were recently acquired regions, they hadn't received full postings yet, and as such members were stretched thin. But this was different; the area she approached now led directly to their base of operations. This was the heart of Silence.

She slowed her step to that of a normal pace, though she wasn't sure when she had sped up. At such a time, in such a place, it was better to move as though you belonged to that area. Eyes forward and no sudden movements... like a woodsman walking into a den of a bear for shelter from the elements... cautious but willing to confront a phantom of danger for means of self-preservation.

A sudden clang of metal down an adjacent alley made her start, but she steeled her nerves and moved on without pausing. A hint of shadow dancing upon the alley wall caught her eye, but she forced herself to ignore it.

At this point it was more dangerous to stop. Even if there was someone there, to stop was to invite attention. As she was now, she was already trying her best not to be noticed. Though as close as she was to the 'heart', it may be an impossibility already.

At a glance, she cursed her luck.

Just behind her, walking along the walls on either side of the alley were two men keeping stride with hers. She slowed.

They slowed.

She bit her lip to help steel her fraying nerves. She didn't think that she'd have encountered the 'pacers' so quickly. Those that prowl the borders of the 'heart', and either serve as wards or escorts for those seeking entry... behavior that persists until recognition of the true motives of the trespasser. In the case of innocent citizens, the broken nerves would have caused them to either abandon their destination, or the escorts would intervene personally to turn them towards a more promising path.

However, these people already knew that she played the game. Now it was just a matter of endurance.

Now it was most likely their turn.

A sudden series of metal impacts—like running a pipe along a set of vertical bars—made her jump. Was that a warning? It was meant for her? Or was this to notify the others?

She really... she really hated this!

She glanced back, but they hadn't changed formation at all. It must have been just to scare her after all...

"Yo."

Tomoyo froze. Dimly she noted that the 'pacers' behind her stopped as well.

_Stupid!_

She just fell into the trap! She looked away from the ground to see two figures in front of her slightly tucked back in the shadows of either side. Since they were just sitting, if she had just walked on or acknowledged them she would have been much less suspicious than now! Now... she couldn't just go forward like this. And backwards wasn't an option either.

"Nice night for a walk..." started one of the guys from ahead. He stood up and moved into the light, where contrary to her, he was dressed only in jeans and T-shirt. He had a number of piercings that she found hard to look at. "A bit too nice weather for that jacket... right?"

Tomoyo shuddered. She couldn't talk now... her voice was nowhere close to a man's.

"Cat got your tongue?" The other guy started. Both were likely around her age, but obviously delinquents... of course... what else would they be?

"That's no good." The other guy started. "Search him."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tomoyo saw the one guy moving to hold her while the other meant to expose her. In a frantic voice and a defensive bat of her hand she cried out in her clearly female voice, her hat knocked aside slightly, allowing a large quantity of her shining black hair to grace the side of her face.

"Ho..." The one guy looked to the other. "Isn't this interesting."

"Well... and here I thought I would be bored tonight." He smiled to his friend. "When it wanders so freely to your arms..."

"Yeah."

"No." Tomoyo said in a fearful voice. _They wouldn't... they couldn't..._

She backed away as they started coming closer, clutching her arms around her.

"What's with the fuss? You might say no, but it will be fun soon enough!"

He seized her arm as his friend went for her jacket, when a much louder voice cut across her desperate thoughts.

"Stop!"

Tomoyo opened her eyes at the commanding tone. Though the two from before still gripped her, she felt as though she recognized that voice.

"That's far enough."

She looked to the voice. Another man, in his early twenties, had appeared from the direction she had wished to go. With him, were several men, all of whom were too heavily laced with shadows to identify clearly.

"What's far?" The one intent on removing Tomoyo's jacket started, though his hands remained firmly in place. "What's it to you what I do in my time?"

"Idiot!" Whispered the other, who had already released Tomoyos arms and retreated slightly. "That's Takeshi Ryo! Silence's second in command!"

"Ryo—?" He said as he held on tighter, the restricted cloth causing Tomoyo to cry out. "I—I don't care who he is! He should find his own woman if he's such high order!"

"Fool."

With that, Ryo raked his knuckles across his face, the pain causing him to release his hold and stagger back. A retreat that was stopped by the two others with Ryo.

"You're probably new... so I will be lenient this time." He grabbed the subdued guy's shirt and pulled him closer. "There aren't many rules in Silence, but you should remember the first. We don't touch females unless consented or special circumstance. Never a civilian!" He let go and moved away. "Take them to the 'holding' room. Thirty minutes is good enough."

Tomoyo shuddered. She didn't know what this 'holding' room was, but it made her pale thinking about it. It didn't help that she was still visibly shaken. Her heart pounded with such intensity that it hurt.

"Miss Daidōji," stated Takeshi Ryo with a gentleman's smile as well as an offered hand, "it is nice to see you again."

"Ah?" Tomoyo said airily as she accepted his hand, though not really knowing she had. "'Again'?" As light fell across his face from a nearby street light, she felt some of her confusion dissipate, as his features came about. Tall and handsome, with well-kept black hair, soft dark eyes, and a shining smile... how could she forget?

This was... was...

"Don't push yourself if your recollection of me leaves something to be desired." He said warmly. "If it's Sakura you wish to see, she should be back shortly." He looked up to the 'pacers' and they left without a word.

"I... I see." Tomoyo said as she retracted her hand and attempted to conceal herself once more.

"I wouldn't worry about that, now." Ryo said gently. "I will take you to where you need to be. I have no other matters to attend that would rate higher, anyway."

"Okay..."

He started off, and Tomoyo found herself falling into pace behind him. Though she had doubts in everything he had said, she would be worse off to trust just anyone else. Though she was sure she knew him from before... she hadn't really seen much of anyone Sakura associated with often enough to remember them at a glance.

Actually... these days... she hadn't seen much of Sakura.

Tomoyo was just about to lapse into a deeper thought when she turned a corner, and was amazed by what she saw.

Somehow, stuck to her thoughts, she had missed that they had navigated away from her initial heading of small roads and back alleys and into a more open and accessible roadway. Not only that, but the heart of Silence was less a conglomerate of smaller rooms and makeshift operations that it used to be, and was now a warehouse? A fairly sizable one... was it abandoned?

Not only that, but its lot was nearly full with motorcycles and a scattering of cars... none of which looked to have been acquired legally.

But what of the police? This place wasn't exactly hidden... it seemed more like an invitation of sorts.

"Th-this place..." Tomoyo uttered.

"Like it?" Ryo said from her side. "It's a bit more extravagant than our last facility, and serves its purpose well for getting our name out there."

"But... legally..."

"Oh, that?" He smiled. "It's a business in the day hours. Repair and what not. All in all, it's quite the operation. I suppose you thought all these bikes were stolen?" He laughed. It's good for what it's good for. That's for certain."

She hesitated. What exactly was it good for?

"Let's go inside. You can grab a bite to eat while you're waiting for—ah... never mind."

A shallow rumbling of engines in the distance caused him to change thought, and she looked to the street down the way. Single headlights heralded the appearance as well as the arrival of what were easily identified motorcycles. Five... no, maybe more.

In no time at all, a good number of cycles were pulling into the lot, some in the front branching out as they arrived, those on the sides pulling away as three racing cycles, with their sleek, molded black casings came forward in a delta formation. Their riders equally dressed in black leathers or denims.

At once, all of them turned off their lights and the effect left a dancing effect of light spots in Tomoyo's eyes. A hush falling over the lot as the engines were shut off on after another.

"Welcome back." Said Ryo with a smile. "How was it?"

He moved towards the lead rider who had just dismounted their cycle. Slender fingers protruding from fingerless-leather gloves, as they undid their helmet, pulling it off to allow a small cascade of auburn hair that seemed concentrated at one side of her face, hiding it from view. The rest of her hair pulled back and tied.

"Meaningless." Said the girl, seventeen. Her face without emotion as her eyes looked to Tomoyo. She held her helmet loosely at her side as she moved forward.

"That's too bad." He stepped aside and let her pass, before moving towards her bike. "We'll talk about the details later."

Tomoyo shudder as the person before her came forward. No feeling of compassion emanating from her being.

"Sa-"

"Come."

Tomoyo shut her parted lips and nodded. There was nothing she could say here.

Obediently, she followed her inside, pausing a moment to take it in.

Much like Ryo had said, it was a business after all... with bins of parts, tools and equipment used for repair and maintenance. But aside from that, it was like any other late-night hangout. With a vast number of drunks at scattered tables, music, food stations, gambling, and even drug dealings... a world not only for men, but also a great scattering of women who seemed more than at home in such an environment. A high ceiling that was more than accommodating for the noise, fumes, and smoke that swirled in its expanse. It was a world she wasn't used to. And certainly, it was one she didn't want to be in.

However, she didn't stop to pause long. Hurrying along the side as the one before her turned away from the great throng of activity and started to ascend the nearby steps, leading towards what was formerly a collection of offices for monitoring the operations floor of the warehouse. A large number of them now mainly converted into living quarters and other such rooms. At the last one all the way at the end, they went in.

"Sa-Sakura." Tomoyo started as she entered, but feel silent at the less than responsive look. "I—"

Sakura did not turn around. Instead, she moved further into the dimly lit room, tossing her helmet onto a stack of clothing on a bench to the side, and stripped the gloves from her hands, which she then threw against the wall and into the laundry hamper beneath. Tomoyo dimly noted the streaks of crimson against the wall... but chose not to say anything.

In place of what was surely equipment before, was a roughly made bed large enough for two. A scattering of books and multimedia was littering the floor. Clothing obviously too large for her was also nearby. A desk, dresser, and computer were also close. It was obviously close enough to an actual bedroom... the lack of an apparent kitchen or bathroom robbing it of the qualities of an apartment.

"Tomoyo." Sakura stated distantly and without emotion—enough of a surprise that made Tomoyo jump. "Get on with it."

"R-right." She took a breath to calm herself. "I miss you. We all do... and the teachers ask about you."

"I bet."

"Won't you come back to school soon? Your grades are one of the highest of the class... but your lack of attendance may hold you back, or worse. Also Mother asks about you."

"Lies." Sakura said without hesitation.

"It's true. She does." Tomoyo tried in earnest. "She loves you..."

"She... doesn't know love. She is like me. Mother's death killed us both. Our hearts no longer share compassion." She looked up coldly. "You know as well as I do."

"It's not true though... I refuse to believe it fully." Tomoyo said quietly. "I'm sure it is just an obstacle yet to overcome. Forgiveness of self is earned over time. I'm certain of it.

"At least... come to school... if you graduate, successfully graduate next year, then I will never appear in your life again unless you will it so. Though I need you so..."

"I'll think about it." Sakura said softly. She looked up and past Tomoyo, before speaking once again in her normal voice. "Prepare her an escort. See that she leaves the territory without harm."

Tomoyo turned around to see Ryo standing in the doorway. Had he heard everything? She wasn't sure how long he had been standing there.

"Of course. She will see no harm." Ryo left and Tomoyo followed, but not before giving one last glance back.

Sakura turned away to the wall, opening a panel that showed the room below through the glass there. The dim of noise was heard only through the opened door, and even then it was greatly reduced.

"_I miss you."_

_There is nothing to miss._ Sakura thought with her mind lingering on Tomoyo's words. _I no longer belong to that world of yours... only this world of my creation._

She looked to the crimson streaks on the wall. A glance at her hands replaying their bloodied appearance of the hours prior... as well as her bloodied family years past lying in their crimson burial.

_This world... _

_This world of blood and death._

The sound of her door closing pulled her from her memories, but she did not look away from the warehouse floor.

"Sakura."

The voice was soft and calm... but she did not turn.

"Takeshi... What of... Tomoyo?" She said in a mono-tone.

"She's being escorted by my best. No harm will befall her."

Sakura nodded, but said nothing more, even when he took her in his arms from behind. He gently pulled the panel down, sealing the room from the outside world... but she did not look away from the wall.

He began to kiss her neck as his hand graced her stomach, easing her shirt up her body.

She did not respond or blink.

Her shirt was pulled off, her limp arms allowing it to slide over her head easily. Next her bra fell away. Her now loose hair covered the tops of her shoulder blades... her left eye covered by the unrestricted section of hair that stopped at her jaw line.

She didn't respond to his hands upon her breasts as she continued to stare at the wall.

He was already starting to feel warm to the touch... her arms draped over his now bare back. Her mind still occupied with thoughts from the night's raid.

His tongue danced over her body, he went lower as her pants fell away. For the first time since he started, her body responded to his touch.

She no longer stared at the wall, as her eyes had moved to the ceiling... the bed soft against her back. His touch and tongue making her mouth open, releasing sound if it had to.

Tonight's trail went cold. And then there was Tomoyo and her plea. It was annoying.

The ceiling was boring. But she now stared at the pillows at the head of her bed. Her hands inadvertently clinging to the sheets for foundation, lest the rocking movement of their bodies displace her completely from his wild advance.

There was a lot to think about. A lot to consider.

She stared at the ceiling again. Her breathing was heavy now... but his as well, as he lay next to her. Her hair clung to her body, sweat glistening on her skin. It was a good distraction from her mind... but there was never escape... there never could be.

"Hey." His voice was softer now. His breathing stable. "Maybe going to school periodically isn't a bad idea."

Sakura paused in her thought. Tomoyo's idea had come around.

"You might just discover something." He suggested.

"I might."

She closed her eyes.

* * *

A/C (1/22/08): I hope you like this Sakura as much as I do. 


	3. Outcast

Chapter 3: **Outcast**

_Darkness... why was it so... lonely?_

_Born into a world filled with light and so many wonderful things, why was there such a depressing concept that awaited our everyday... that awaited our closed eyes... that awaited us at death... _

_Why was it? _

_Perhaps the answer wasn't in the darkness at all... but in the light? That the world of darkness wasn't as bad as we made it to be? Or was it simply lacking in our understanding that the world of light that we loved so dearly... could be just as painfully lonely. _

_And in retrospect of that truth alone, perhaps it was the light that was bad... and that the dark is not only good... but there to save us._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself alone in bed, the other side left vacant due to the early morning responsibilities in the shop below... in a room that just didn't accept the light of day... for it wasn't given the chance to.

She blinked once as she placed her hand into the air and stared at her spread fingers. She had a dream about lights...

She didn't like lights like that. In fact, she would rather avoid lights like those for the rest of her life. But that wasn't possible... because her world was tethered by those lights.

Sakura slowly closed her fingers and lowered her arm before drawing herself up to a sitting position, the sheets falling away and exposing her bare chest to the air. It was a cool morning, but she didn't react to it. Instead, her eyes drifted to the wall, where her uniform hung... though it looked ironed and pulled out, not at all how she had put it before.

_Ryo..._

* * *

Tomoyo walked along the school hallway with an occupied expression. Apart from her thoughts which should be focused on the latest studies, activities on the premise, or even what was occurring with the people around her, she instead was focused on the events of last night. She had given it everything... risking a lot just to see her, but for what length of time did it earn her? Was it enough for her to get her message across?

She hoped so.

She put her hand on the door to her class and slid it open. Her eyes bypassing most of the students already milling about the room and automatically focused on the seat farthest from her, the last one in the row, adjacent to the windows overlooking a line of trees just before the street beyond; Sakura's seat... which was empty.

She sighed.

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo looked over as she moved into the classroom, a girl moving towards her with a notebook and pencil in hand. She looked a bit stressed out.

"Yurika." Tomoyo said kindly as she moved to receive the presented materials. "Math questions again?"

"Yeah, it's just these equations here, and—" She looked up. "Tomoyo?"

"Eh?" Tomoyo replied distractedly as she returned her focus to Yurika.

"That's not good." Her friend said with worry. "You are obsessing unhealthily again. But I think you should give it up."

"I- I don't know what you mean..." Tomoyo dismissed as she went to her seat. Her friend followed and leaned across the desk.

"I know you've probably gone off and done something again, but it won't make a difference." Her friend sighed, her homework question forgotten as she stretched her arms towards the windows. Her eyes lingered on the same seat Tomoyo's had a bit before. "That girl... nothing matters to her, there's just no light there."

"It's not her fault..." Tomoyo began, before losing the rest of her words to silence.

"I didn't say it was." Yurika said as she looked up into her friend's face momentarily. "I already know the details... and that's just something that you can't recover from, at least normally."

Tomoyo looked down at the empty part of her desk.

Yurika sighed loudly and retreated from her laxed position. "But..." she looked at Tomoyo in a resigned fashion. "...that's no reason to just give up, right? And with that..."

Tomoyo blinked as her friend passed her the notebook and pencil. She couldn't help but smile despite herself. "Ok."

As Tomoyo began to explain the problem and its various derivations that made it what it was, the teacher arrived and asked the students to return to their respective seats.

"Ah man..." said Yurika as she looked at her notes and then back to the teacher just beyond the doorway. "Just a little more..."

"It's ok," Tomoyo said reassuringly, "I'll help you out between the break."

"But—!"

"Miss Tamura!" The teacher addressed Yurika sternly. "Take your seat."

Yurika looked at her friend hesitantly, seemingly weighing her options, before conceding in reluctance. "Okay."

Mildly perturbed by the reluctance of obedience displayed by his students the teacher seemed to curse his job under his breath as he forcibly slid the door closed—but annoyed by yet another disturbance to ordered flow as the door seized suddenly. However, instead of being jammed or stuck, his face contorted briefly in surprise before turning once again to anger as he set his eyes upon the upset better.

The back of four fingers had stopped the door, and kept it from closing, their owner sliding the door easily out from the teacher's grasp and allowing her entry.

"You're late." He admonished strictly. "I suggest you find your seat quickly Miss Kinomoto."

_Eh?_

Tomoyo glanced up and found her eyes across the room to where her cousin stood, seeming to consider the teachers words, before merely moving past towards the greater part of the room.

All around the room the other students seemed to stir as they regarded their rarely seen classmate as she made her way to her seat. The low but not uncommon whispers resounding painfully in Tomoyo's ears, but virtually non-existent to the emotionally withdrawn young woman they were targeted at.

"No way…"

"That she would…"

"That Yankee…"

"I don't know why she bothers…"

"Really…"

"Disgusting…"

"…her kind…"

The teacher closed the door softly, a smile hidden in the shadow of his face as his students voiced what he could not.

Yet around the silently talkative class, only three lips remained unmoving… Yurika, as she regarded Tomoyo's expressions, Tomoyo as she regarded Sakura, and Sakura who merely said nothing most of time. A Sakura who without even a hint of recognition passed by Tomoyo's desk and continued down the row until she took her place at the last seat.

Yurika couldn't help but look away when Tomoyo's eyes lost the brief light that had flowed into them. It was too painful to regard for long. Even though the effort went to such waste, she wouldn't give up… it was too depressing even for the cruel reality that made it so.

It was doubtful that anything good would come from her being here today… after all; it wasn't as though she did anything other than stare out the window. Stare out onto the streets that had become her home, no doubt thinking criminal thoughts. Tomoyo was wrong about her… believing there was something salvageable was just part of the disillusion. For whatever had happened on that day so many years ago, she had probably already died on some level with the rest of her immediate family… all that was in her place now a conglomerate of the negative emotions that had become her life.

There was nothing to save.

Yurika closed her eyes and reverted her gaze to the front of the room. Tomoyo continued to disheartenly stare forward, and Sakura's gaze never left the window and the world beyond.

That world… the one that pre-occupied her thoughts before any other. The one that she didn't want to go back to… but the only one in which she could survive—for it was the one that was furthest from the lights she hated the most. Those multi-colored lights that haunted her eyes… the same that stood against her now, in her pursuit of those that killed her family. Though even with the means… even with the connections! She was still far from even a hint of the truth… even a rumor that may lead her to the killers' trail, after all, she didn't even know what was stolen that night… if anything at all, because like most of her father's work it was hidden. Hidden from the family, hidden from record…

Her only hope of anything was left in the hands of her influence. That should Silence cover the greater regions of Tokyo… through the eliminations of the other gangs she could search an even broader information network. Eventually she would probably even gain notoriety among the Yakuza syndicates. But would it be enough? There wasn't even guarantee that her family's killers were even within this country.

Accept it or not… she had no choice but to push forward. Even if the answer to everything…

…is death.

Sensing movement, she turned her eyes to the side facing the front of the classroom and flicked her notebook up to shield her face from perceived threat… a piece of chalk deflecting from it harmlessly as it bounced to the floor.

Everyone had turned their eyes to her as she lowered the notebook and glared a silent threat towards its source.

"Oh?" Said her teacher with a hateful voice. "That's some eyes you have there Miss Kinomoto. Not the eyes a student should turn towards her instructor. Perhaps you find my lesson too much hassle for your attention? Or is there more important things to look upon outside the window?"

He gave a smirk as he commanded the entire room's attention. "Perhaps you'd rather stand outside and think things over?"

Sakura shifted her gaze towards the door and then back to the window. "No." She said simply, getting to her feet, supplies in hand. She moved towards the front of the room, and towards the targeted door not caring to distinguish one murmuring whisper from another as low conversation broke across the room. She flashed him a look, her left eye barely visible behind the veil of hair on that side of her face as she expressed her last thought of the matter. "Waste of time."

Without another look and oblivious to the hateful glare upon her back she opened the door and left, the open door her last lingering present as she disappeared down the hall.

A quiet tear from Tomoyo the only meaningful thing earned from her presence.

* * *

Down in the lower levels of the school, floors hidden from the light of the sun, lies one of the training gyms for the various school sporting clubs. Usually flourishing with the activities of the various athletes hitting the machines and the equipment after school, for the moment of being the middle of the morning classes it was all but empty. With only one morning regular, when she even decided to appear.

Covered in sweat, knuckles raw beneath her striking gloves, and her breathing increasingly heavy… this was her room… her arena. It was here that she came to release her aggressions on the sand bags and the empty air. It was a quiet place where she could reflect on thought without interruption. Although… such thoughts were rarely healthy... and certainly not the thoughts she often entertained.

Even now, as she delivered one blow after another, without care for calculation or accuracy… or even purpose… all the thoughts from her fights the night before were already washed over her… already saturated within her actions. Every empty strike to the air was seen as one that found purchase with her enemy. Every impact against the hard sand bag felt as one against the bones and muscles of her adversaries. Every action was just another means of preservation.

How many had she fought? How many had others taken out during the conquest? How many times unanswered was the pursuit?

She didn't know… she didn't care.

To fight was a means to expand. To conquer was a means to control. To dominate was a means of finding the truth. That for every section that fell to the gang Silence, for every territory that broadened their realm across the city, there would simply be that much more potential for the answers she sought: Who killed her family? For what reasons were they killed? The truth to why her life had lost meaning other than her thought of vengeance.

All these things and more were vitally dependent on the answers she found. Were vitally interwoven into the network she and Ryo had spent years developing.

However, even after years of searching, she had found nothing—nothing but the useless trail of bad blood that kept her moving in circles. Well… it wasn't as though she expected easy information after the dust had settled so thoroughly.

This world didn't cater to the weak.

At that, the chain holding the sand bag gave its last cry of protest before the whole thing landed noisily to the ground, giving her a chance to pause in the moment of intensity that was the element of pain within her muscles. A brief moment's silence as she was rewarded this moment alone to her thoughts deprived the actions to keep them moving.

How typical it was…

…to be alone.

* * *

A/C (8/29/08): Well, I'm going to try to get this story back into a regular schedule again. So look forward to things as they come.


End file.
